


Handle It

by Lady_Despara



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Despara/pseuds/Lady_Despara
Summary: A screenplay/script-fic for the She-Ra server Beacon Event's "Protection" theme. Written with help from my lovely girlfriend Baroness of Abdication.Catra and Scorpia end up tumbling into a crevasse and have to make their way out. The Best Friend Squad and Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio have to work together to help rescue Catra and Scorpia.
Kudos: 4





	Handle It

S2E5.5  
Best Interests

EXT. A ROCKY MOUNTAIN TOP

Adora, as She-Ra, and Glimmer and Bow are locked in a battle with Catra, Scorpia, and Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. They trade blows and the battle picks up in intensity as they dance among the rocky terrain of the mountains trying to avoid the pitfalls of the large crevasses scattered around. After dodging a slice from Adora Catra backs into Scorpia. Now side by side and a lull in the fight Adora speaks.

Adora  
Give it up Catra, you know you can’t win.

Catra  
(MOCKING)  
Sure Adora, you’re right, I surrender.

Adora  
(SINCERELY)  
Wait really?

Catra  
No, idiot.

Catra rushes forward, claws extended and a murderous grin on her face. Reacting quickly She-Ra reaches up to blast Catra with a surge of rainbow energy from her hand similar to the one we saw in S01E04. Scorpia, seeing this, reacts.

Scorpia  
(YELLING)  
Catra look out!

Scorpia says as she rushes forward with a speed we rarely see from Scorpia. Throwing herself in front of Catra, the blast slams into her back and the force of the blast sends the pair rolling off of a nearby crevasse.

Adora  
(YELLING BUT FADING)  
Catra!

We hear Adora say as we follow the pair down the crevasse.

Fade to Black  
Roll Intro

INT. A ROCKY CREVASSE - BOTTOM OF A RAVINE

Catra and Scorpia awake some time later, Catra on top of Scorpia. Once she is fully awake Catra looks down at the woman beneath her and her cheeks go red. Quickly she scrambles off of Scorpia, stumbling a bit as she does. Scorpia wakes up as she scrambles off of her. Once she regains consciousness she speaks.

Scorpia  
(WORRIED)  
Oh my gosh, Catra, that was, whew that was quite the tumble. Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Catra  
(ANNOYED)  
I would have been okay if you didn’t get in my way. I had Adora handled.

Scorpia  
I know you did wildcat I just didn’t want you to get hurt is all. Sorry if I messed you up.

Catra  
(ANNOYANCE FADING)  
It’s fine, just don’t do it again.

Scorpia  
(SALUTING)  
You got it boss!

The two observe their surroundings. There’s little light at the bottom of this crevasse and what light there is reveals a dark and dank, rocky, almost cave-like surrounding. Spotting a light Catra starts walking towards it.

Catra  
Let's move. I don’t feel like hanging out in this hole any more than I have to.

Scorpia quickly gets to her feet and follows. We follow the two as they walk into this light.

Fade to light

EXT. A ROCKY MOUNTAIN TOP

Adora  
(YELLING)  
Catra! Catra can you hear me?

Glimmer  
She’s probably fine Adora, let’s focus okay?

Lonnie  
Yeah aren’t we supposed to be fighting anyway?

Adora  
(TRANSFORMING BACK INTO HERSELF)  
I know we are but, I hit them way harder than I meant to and I… I need to know if she’s okay.

Lonnie  
Okay? Isn’t she your enemy?

Glimmer  
I hate to agree but she has tried to kill you. Like a lot.

Adora looks down and away from the group’s eyes. She bites her lip trying to find some reason she should care other than the obvious one, at least, obvious to Adora. But she can’t. By all accounts she shouldn’t care. Seeing Adora clearly conflicted, Bow attempts to rescue her from her thoughts.

Bow  
Adora probably just feels bad about hitting them that hard. And if it means that much to Adora we can put our fighting on pause and help find them.

Adora  
Thank you.

Lonnie  
Okay well you have fun with that we’re out.

Kyle stops Lonnie.

Kyle  
We can’t just leave Catra; She’s our friend!

Lonnie  
Kyle we’ve talked so many times about this, she stopped being our friend once she became a Force Captain. Do you really think she’d look for us if we were down there?

Kyle looks away, clearly processing what Lonnie has said.

Kyle  
I don’t know. But I know we should. And that’s all that should matter.

Lonnie  
(SIGHING)  
Ugh, fine, but only because it might mean extra rations.

Kyle  
Okay, then-

Kyle turns to the Best Friend Squad

Kyle (CONT’D)  
We’ll help.

Glimmer  
Ohhhh no, we’re not working with some Horde-

Bow’s hand covers Glimmer’s mouth.

Bow  
What Glimmer is trying to say is welcome to the team!

Glimmer’s shoulders sink, a loud “ugh” muffled by Bow’s hand.

Cut to:

INT. CRAMPED CAVE TUNNELS - FAINTLY LIT

Catra and Scorpia are having a rough time of it, at least Scorpia is. Clambering over slippery rocks and mossy stones as they make their way towards the light they spotted at the end of the tunnel, Scorpia is constantly slipping or bonking her head on the low clearance of the cave. Catra on the other hand is deftly maneuvering through the tunnel, sometimes on all fours and sniffing to presumably keep a nose out for predators.

Scorpia  
So this is fun. It’s kind of like spelunking. You ever hear of spelunking?

Catra  
(FLATLY)  
No.

Scorpia  
Oh well you’d love it. From what I’ve heard it’s a lot like this! Actually it’s exactly like this. But uh with more flashlights and ration bars. I saw it in a tracker pad a Horde soldier brought back. I should have incinerated it but it had so many pretty pictures.

Catra  
(SHOCKED)  
Wait, you took contraband from a Horde soldier?

Scorpia  
Well it was going to be thrown away anyway and I figured it could be, well good intel so yeah, I kind of kept it.

Catra  
Wow Scorpia, I’m actually kind of impressed. I would never of pegged you for the “Keeping contraband” type of girl.

Scorpia  
I don’t! Not normally. It’s just the pictures were so pretty.

Scorpia’s eyes sparkle as she remembers the Tracker Pad fondly. Catra shakes her head in disbelief.

INT. LARGE OPEN CAVE - LIT VIA BIOLUMINESCENCE

Catra and Scorpia walk into a large open cave, with a single naturally occurring stone bridge spanning the gap between them and a huge cavern beneath them. The open cave is lit with bioluminescent moss that is nearly as bright as the outside. So much so that Catra and Scorpia have to squint upon entering the cave as their eyes adjust.

Scorpia  
Wow, this is way better than any Tracker Pad.

Catra  
It’s better than the Fright Zone at least. I mean would it kill Hordak put in a rug or two?

Scorpia  
What’s a rug?

Catra  
Nevermind.

Catra walks onto the stone bridge and Scorpia follows behind her. They walk for a short time before Catra’s ears perk up and she lets out a yelp as a part of the stone bridge beneath her starts to give out. Scorpia, reacting quickly, grabs Catra with her tail and pulls her to safety and into a hug. Catra wrenches herself out of Scorpia’s embrace.

Catra  
Why do you do that?

Scorpia  
What?

Catra  
That! The saving me thing! I had it handled.

Scorpia  
Well you’re my friend and I want to protect my friends.

Catra rolls her eyes and lets out scoff.

Catra  
Look, it’s just, I don’t need you to okay? I’ll be fine.

Scorpia  
Catra, uh, didn’t She-Ra nearly crush you a few weeks ago because of that First Ones tech thingy?

Catra  
(ANNOYED)  
I had that handled. I didn’t need or want you to destroy that crystal.

Scorpia  
I-I know but I just, I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you then and I don’t now.

Catra continues on and Scorpia follows behind. On their way out of the cavern Catra scoops a handful of the glowing moss and fashions it to the end of her baton to form a makeshift torch.

Cut to:

EXT. MOUNTAINOUS FOREST

Bow  
The Tracker Pad says there’s a cave opening this way that should lead to them.

Bow points off in a direction face still buried into his Tracker Pad. He doesn’t notice Kyle slowing his pace directly in front of him and the two men collide into one another.

Bow  
Oh sorry Kyle.

Kyle turning around to face Bow has a look of pure adoration on it.

Kyle  
You remember my name?

Bow  
Of course I do. You helped me when I was held prisoner. I’m not going to forget a thing like that.

Kyle  
So we’re friends after all? You weren’t just trying to distract me?

Bow  
You helped me find my best friend. Horde or not we can be friends.

Glimmer  
Bow! Don’t make friends with the enemy!

Bow  
But look at him! He’s harmless!

Kyle looks at Glimmer with a look that can only be described as a puppy dog look. This elicits a strong, visceral “Ugh” from Glimmer.

Adora and Lonnie are walking side by side. Lonnie, without turning to look at Adora, speaks.

Lonnie  
Still can’t believe you went Princess on us.

Adora turns to Lonnie with an annoyed expression on her face.

Adora  
Well I couldn’t very well go back after what I saw at Thaymor.  
They were hurting people Lonnie. Innocent people. What was I supposed to do?

Lonnie  
Anything but join the Princesses!

Adora  
(ANGRY)  
I am She-Ra! I have to protect people, not hurt them!

Lonnie  
And what about your friends in the Horde? Who’s there to protect them? Who’s there to protect Catra-

Adora’s eyes gleam with guilt at the mention of her name.

Lonnie (CONT’D)  
Or me, or Kyle, or Rogelio? Huh?

Glimmer  
Enough! Adora doesn’t need to be guilt tripped for doing the right thing. Let’s just… keep quiet for the rest of this mission. And then we can all get back to fighting each other like normal.

Bow  
We’re almost there. Let’s hurry up.

Cut to:

INT. CAVE TUNNEL

Catra and Scorpia are continuing down long, winding cave tunnels that are much larger than previous tunnels.

Catra  
Look I told you, I don’t like playing board games with Entrapta. All she ever wants to play is trivia games!

Scorpia  
Oh well then what about playing with Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio?

Catra  
Please, those three? Lonnie is a stick in the mud, Rogelio is a sore loser, and Kyle is, well, Kyle! Besides I’d kick their butts at any game we’d play.

Scorpia  
You mean *we’d* kick their butts at any game we play.

Catra  
(SMIRKING)  
Sure, fine, *we’d* kick their butts. Happy?

Scorpia  
Very.

Catra and Scorpia continue down the tunnel. As they do the tunnel widens further and a light mist hangs in the air. The air here is moist and the ground is moister still. Catra steps on something slick and looks down at her feet to see what she’s stepping in. She sees something akin to mucous on her feet and glancing around she sees parts of the ground that look odd.

Scorpia  
So if board games are out we could actually try a movie night instead. I was thinking-

Catra cuts her off with a “Shush” and a held up finger. Catra looks around, her eyes squinting into the darkness. She moves closer to the odd patches of ground and begins to sniff. As her face is directly over the odd patch of ground her ear twitches, Catra yelps, and she jumps back as a pair of mandibles bursts forth from the ground and tries to bite her. As she leaps back more insectoid creatures start to crawl out of the various odd patches of dirt.

Catra  
RUN!

Scorpia does just that and follows Catra as they both launch into a sprint. The insectoid creatures give chase.

INT. LARGE CAVERN

Catra and Scorpia come upon a large cavern lit by light streaming through gaps in a large rockslide blocking the mouth of the cave. Catra and Scorpia, seeing this, run straight over to it not noticing the patch of the very large patch of odd dirt as they do.

Catra  
Hurry up and help me with these rocks!

Scorpia  
Uhm Catra, they’re not following us.

Catra turns around to see that the mole bugs are not, in fact, crossing that large patch of odd dirt. Without warning a much, much larger version of the insectoid creatures that have been chasing Catra and Scorpia crawls out of the dirt and easily towers over the two women. As it stands in front of them it lets out a large screech. Catra and Scorpia stare at it dumbstruck.

Scorpia  
Oh mama.

Catra snaps to and extends her claws as the beast charges at the pair. Catra deftly dodges to the left while Scorpia grabs it by the mandibles with her claws and digs her heels into the ground, skidding backwards as she does. Catra on the other hand is climbing up the back of the creature and slashing at it’s hide to no avail.

Scorpia  
(STRAINED)  
Catra I-I got this. Don’t worry about me! Just try to get it in the eyes or something! But, you know, no rush!

Catra  
(STRAINED)  
What does it look like I’m doing!

Catra continues to slash at it without making so much as a light cut. Without warning the beast shakes and causes Catra to lose her footing tumbling to the ground below with a yelp.

Scorpia  
(WORRIED)  
Catra! Are you okay?

Taking the opportunity to gain traction, the large mole bug uses it’s two front legs to shove Scorpia off. It succeeds and Scorpia is knocked back into the wall of fallen rocks blocking the entrance and onto the ground. Seeing it’s prey vulnerable the beast goes for the killing blow when a rock hits it’s head causing it to turn towards whoever threw the rock.

Catra  
Over here you dumb bug!

The monster turns and starts to head for Catra causing her to let out another yelp as she turns to run away. The beast strikes out with it’s long, pointed legs barely missing Catra as she dodges it’s strikes. She doesn’t however dodge a sweeping strike and careens into a wall. The beast now slowly lumbers over to Catra. It goes to bite at Catra but instead makes contact with Scorpia’s claw instead letting out a loud crunch as it does. Scorpia yells out in pain.

Catra  
(WORRIED)  
Scorpia!

Scorpia  
(PAINED)  
I’ve got you wildcat! I’ll protect you!

Catra looks on in awe and disbelief. To Catra the idea that someone would be so willing to protect her that they’d put their own life on the line for her is almost entirely foreign. The only other person to do that for her was-

Adora  
(YELLING, MUFFLED)  
For the honor of Grayskull!

Suddenly a large explosion rocks the cavern as the wall of rocks blocking the mouth of the cave flies apart. Through the settling dust She-Ra charges in and collides with the large bug causing it to let go of Scorpia’s arm. Glimmer, seeing this, teleports in and teleports Catra and Scorpia out. Catra, ignoring the nausea caused by Glimmer’s teleport, checks on Scorpia

Catra  
Why’d you do that? Why’d you save me?

Scorpia  
Because wildcat, someone’s gotta protect you.

Catra’s eyes tear up as she realizes just how much this woman does truly care for her. That even through Catra’s snide remarks and mean comments Scorpia does still care about her. And for some reason that upsets Catra. But before she can process those emotions Adora, in She-Ra form, steps out of the cave, the large bug, now defeated, being dragged behind her.

Adora  
Well that was easy! (SEEING SCORPIA) Oh my gosh is she okay?

Catra  
No moron she’s not. And by the way, just for the record, we had that handled.

Glimmer  
Hey, you could say thank you? We just saved your lives!

Kyle  
Thank you!

Bow  
See Kyle gets it! Now you try Catra.

Catra  
(HISSES)

Adora  
What about you Catra, are… are you okay?

Catra  
What do you care?

Adora doesn’t know quite what to say. Actually she knows a lot of things she wants to say but can’t quite bring herself to say them.

Adora  
Well… I’m with the Rebellion and the Rebellion wouldn’t leave you to die.

Catra  
You really have gone soft. Just leave. Like you always do.

Adora looks pained from those words and for good reason. They strike deep. She knows she left and she knows she had to, but at what cost? What did Adora lose? All of these thoughts are running through Adora’s head. Seeing Adora’s emotional state, Glimmer speaks.

Glimmer  
Catra, Scorpia is hurt. Badly. I can teleport her to safety if you want.

Catra looks to Scorpia who shakes her head no violently, the Horde's training of being deathly afraid of princesses obviously having taken root in Scorpia. 

Catra  
We've got it from here sparkles.

Glimmer  
But she's seriously hurt! I can help her!

Catra  
She said no.

Glimmer lets out a huff.

Glimmer  
Fine then. You heard them, they can handle it from here. Let's go.

Glimmer walks up to Adora and places a hand on her shoulder. Bow walks up next to Glimmer and takes her hand.

Kyle  
(CHEERFULLY)  
Bye Bow!

Bow waves and then the trio disappear into a puff of sparkles. Adora’s last image she sees of Catra is her glaring daggers at her. And no matter how many blows she can take on the battlefield that look will always harm Adora the worst.

Lonnie  
Come on Kyle let's call a med-evac.

Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio all rush off to call for a medical evac leaving the two women alone.

Scorpia  
Okay, Catra, I’m just going to pass out from the pain now. Wake me up if you need anything, okay?

Catra  
(GIGGLING)  
Okay Scorpia.

Scorpia, now having slipped into unconsciousness won’t remember the tight hug Catra holds her in or her next words.

Catra  
For what it’s worth, you are my friend.

Cut to Credits


End file.
